


Coming Out

by CoffeeEldritch



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Multi, Sidon is a sweetheart who loves his significant other very much, Trans Female, oh boy we all need this huh?, trans male, trans reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28087965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeEldritch/pseuds/CoffeeEldritch
Summary: You took a deep breath.. What if he didn't like what you were about to open up about? He was your sunshine, your ruby, your love.. Someone you cherished with all your being.But why can you not shake off this anxiety you have?
Relationships: Prince Sidon & Reader, Prince Sidon/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49
Collections: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild





	Coming Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic that I've actually posted!!  
> This is mostly based off my own feelings about being trans, but this is also for anyone who feels the same way while they deal with dysphoria and worried about trans topics!!  
> Plus it's nice to have a Shark Prince accept you for you!

You had been in the Zoras Domain for quite a long time, or well almost 8 months! You didn't expect to be here that long, but you didn't complain either. This new life was much better than the life you had back at Hateno Village, although those unsavory memories would crawl up into you from time to time to remind you of who you are and what you are.

The saddest part is that you haven't been completely open with Sidon, the Prince of the Zoras as well as your boyfriend. Mostly due to the fear that would begin to bubble up each time you would try to open up to him about the part of you that you've kept shut, out of fear that he wouldn't love you anymore. You were afraid and scared out of your mind over the mere thought of explaining to him that...

You were transgender.

That word.. Which often linger within your mind each and every night. That lingered when you had to look at yourself in the mirror and dress yourself, although you've ensured to make yourself comfortable with clothes that fit you perfectly instead of what you are supposed to wear. But nevertheless you had to see yourself as.. not you. You weren't yourself. You felt as if this person in front of you was.. Someone else.  
Your body is built differently, not the way you feel comfortable. Your face and voice.. felt too different than what you truly wanted. These feelings you feel deep within you were so foreign but so familiar. What was the word others often use?  
... Dysphoria.  
  


That's the word..  
  


You take a deep breath after looking at yourself in the mirror, seeing the dark circles from many nights of tossing and turning. Wishing that you were in the body you truly felt like you wanted to be in. You gently traced your fingertips against your skin as you began to think.. How would you open up about such things with the Prince? You were worried that he wouldn't... No. You shook your head as you let out a huff of agitation, you weren't going to chicken out on this just because your minds overthinking. You want to take things further with your partner and keeping this from him was.. wrong. He needed to know. He was known for being so understanding and kind.. You thank the goddesses that he's had this much patience with you hesitating to tell him about this. But.. Today was the day. You had plans to go into his study, eat lunch with him, and talk to him about it. Although you planned this ahead of course since you know that your boyfriend was often busy filling out paperwork.

So you finally get your bag filled with trinkets, your sketchbook, pencils, pens, and handy weapons just in case monsters try to get you before you grab your lunch and Sidon's lunch. Making sure to make your prince what he loves oh so much.. Crab cakes, seasoned salmon and tilapia, and some freshly baked cookies. Which made you smile softly at the thought of seeing Sidon's eyes glowing with excitement and his tail wagging over the mere sight of cookies. The prince had a rather big sweet tooth and you fed right into it. It brought you some confidence and you began to think positive about your situation. So you headed out of your small hut, gently closing the door behind you before you began making your way to the main part of the domain.   
.  
.  
.  
.  
That confidence you had earlier? Decided to drop into your stomach right as you entered into the main part of the Zora Domain. Mostly due to the fact your outfit was a bit different than usual, and you looked a bit nicer. Which caught some eyes. You heard murmurs from hylians who were traveling in, while you got soft smiles, waves, and hellos from zoras. Many that you see whenever you travel into the domain. So you decided to wave back to those zoras as you walked by. It did take all of your being to not just run right back home and shut yourself into your comfortable little hut. But.. You gotta do what you've gotta do and tell Sidon. 

You looked forward and headed up the stairs as you feel your heart slowly beginning to beat faster as you began to think. There's so many things that could happen and you begin to worry that he might not.. like this part of you. You had to fight with your thoughts as you got up to the second floor and made your way to where his study was at. Making sure to try and at least look calm.. Which worked for the most part. Although a few Zoras glanced your way, specifically Bazz, who noticed how you were walking and how you had begun to shake some with each step you took. All you could do was hope that you could make it to Sidon's Study without breaking down from the amount of anxiety your feeling. You hoped to the goddesses that you could make it to his study without breaking down and running away. Of course you knew you were being childish but.. This fear of yours ran deep. So all you could do was let out a shaky sigh as you made your way.

When you got to his study door you felt your legs lock up and your arms freeze.. You know he would understand and would possibly accept you, but you couldn't get over your anxiety and your own thoughts getting the better of you. You knew your fear was trying to make you run because of the fact you truly didn't know how your prince would react. But.. you had to make the jump. You wanted to move forward with him and be with him for the rest of your life. It's best that he knows so you both can move forward.  
So.. You take a deep breath and shakily knock the door.  
  


"Come in! The doors unlocked."  
  


You heard his voice and it put your mind at ease, melting away the paralyzing fear that made it hard for you to move your arms and legs. He seemed to have that effect on you. You gently open the door and peek in, seeing your prince looking down in agitation due to all the paperwork he's had to fill out. Making you giggle gently to yourself since you knew what was about to happen. "My Prince I brought you your lunch." You spoke out softly as you walked in. 

You immediately saw his head shoot up to see you, his eyes growing wide as a smile forms. Of course, the first thing you notice is that his tail was wagging.

"My dear pearl! I'm so happy to see you!" Sidon spoke with such happiness in his tone. Making him get up so he could meet you in the middle of the room, although when he gets close to you he goes and picks you up. Twirling you around for a moment before he gently rubs his face up against yours, letting out a low purr. Making you smile happily as you return the rubs back.  
"I'm so happy to see you as well, my dear" You spoke softly to him. You couldn't help but giggle as he then goes and rubs his face into your neck, you knew this was his way of showing affection to you. You didn't mind but you still got a kick at how much his tail would wag. "Dear you should put me down so you can eat, I know you've not eaten in quite sometime." You said. Hearing him rumble in response since he wanted to be extra affectionate today. So you gently rubbed the top of his head, making his tail wag even more. Making you snort as you watched, before hearing Sidon huff out before moving his face away.  
"Alright alright.. But I do desire some time with you after we're done eating." He spoke softly. Making you nod happily before feeling him sit you down. Spending time like this with him made your mind feel at ease, but you knew you had to open up to him soon.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

After the two of you finished eating, you decided to relax with him. Talking about different topics, what both of you have been up to, and cutting up over some silly things the two of you have seen today. You always got a kick out of hearing Sidon talk about the fact he'd often goof off with Bazz when no one else were around, or him going and snatching some crab cakes or cookies from the kitchen. Making sure to bring his father one of course.

It was wonderful hearing the sort of stuff he did when he wasn't busy with his duties and doing paperwork. He would come visit you of course, but it's always nice to hear what else he does. He began talking about how much he missed you and ensure to give you kisses and gentle nuzzles, making you giggle happily. It seems like he's been noticing you space out a few times here and there while you both talk, which made him do so.

"My dear pearl.. If I may, you seem to be thinking quite hard about something.. may I ask what it is?" Sidon spoke softly as he held you in his arms. Feeling your body suddenly tense up over the question. But.. You had to tell him.  
"Ahh well.. I've just.. Been wanting to talk to you about something." You said as you looked up at him. Only to see such loving and sweet eyes looking back at your worried eyes. You look down as you let out a sigh, "It's been hard to talk about since I just... worry." You spoke softly, the obvious worry and anxiety clinging onto your own words. You then feel him gently lift your chin up so you could look at him, making your cheeks flush up.  
"My dear.. Take as long as you need, but know that whatever it might be. That I'll always be here for you." He says as he gently puts his forehead up against yours..  
Hearing those words from him actually made you tear up. You could still feel some of your fear cling onto you, but you could feel the light pushing through. Making you let out a shaky sigh as you began. "Well.. I wanted to fully be open before we become something much more. It's nothing bad of course! It's just..." You pause for a moment.. Feeling those tears well up even more as your lips quiver, your darn emotions were making this a thousand times harder! But you pushed on through. Seeing him look at you silently, but showing so much patience and love in his eyes.

  
  
"I.. I wanted to let you know that I'm.. I'm trans." You finally said it.  
  
  


You felt a few tears fall as you looked at him. Hoping that what you said wouldn't greatly impact anything between the two of you. But what you didn't expect was for him to hold you close and purr out happily.

"That's incredibly wonderful my pearl!!" He says happily. Before gently nuzzling into your hair, making you suddenly burst into tears because you didn't expect him to react this way at all.   
"W-Wait your not.. mad?" You spoke to him softly. Making Sidon look at you confused.

"My dear.. Why would I be upset over you opening up about yourself?" Sidon said softly back as he gently rubbed away a tear from your cheek. Before gently holding your face so he could look into your eyes. "Your my wonderful pearl.. I just want you to be happy and to be with you for the rest of my life."  
You couldn't help but sniffle at these words, your eyes glistening from all the tears.  
  
"..Thank you Sidon.." You said softly as you had a few tears roll down your cheeks while you gently rubbed the side of your face into his hand.  
You then feel him gently lean down and kiss your forehead, before gently putting his forehead against yours.  
  
  


You finally came out to your beloved, who's so willing to accept you for who you are.


End file.
